Unexpected Loving
by EpixQuay
Summary: When Cloud decides to do everyone a favor by attending Barret's Beer Night, Cloud grows an attachment to someone he has never thought he would! Yaoi for furture Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

After the tragic events of the Geo-Stigma had come to an end. The planet was finally going back to the way it was once before. The brave heroes who fought so hard to protect the planet returned to their normal lives as if nothing had ever happen. However, there were some changes. Barret Wallace, the man with the gun arm, believed that instead of living theirs lives individually, why not live out the rest of their lives together. Thus, a tradition was created for all the boys to gather together for a night fun. Beer Night! Barret would gather up Cid, Vincent, Rufus, Reno, Tseng, and Rude every Saturday night for a boys gone wild experience. The only person Barret could never manage to get to show up was Cloud. It would seem that Cloud would purposely disappear every Saturday night to avoid participating. This time, Barret was determined to get Cloud to show up, even if it meant lying to him. Knowing that Cloud was too smart to fool alone, Barret decided to bring in the big guns.

"NO! I'm not doing it!" Tira shouted as she wiped down one of the table at the 7th Heaven.

"Come on, Tifa! You know Cloud needs some fun as much as I do. All you need to do is tell him that Saturday has been canceled and he won't go anywhere." Barret explained.

"I don't want to lie to him." Tifa walked over to another table to clean it with Barret following her.

"It's just a little lie. Like you've never done that before."

"I've never lied to Cloud! Not…often."

"Exactly! So you can do it again. You'll be lying for a good cause."

"…" Tifa remained silent as she finished one of the tables and moved on to the final table. "Okay, the truth is…I kind of have plans with Cloud this Saturday. It took me forever to get him to agree to it."

"Oh…Couldn't you just postpone it to next Saturday?"

"Are you really that selfish?" Tifa replied angrily. Barret stood in silence until Tifa finally gave in. "Fine. I'll cancel my plans and get him to stay. "

"Thanks Tifa! You're the greatest! I'll good and spread the word!" Barret ran out of the 7th heaven!

"You owe me for this!" Tifa yelled out! Just as Tifa finished, Cloud walked into the 7th heaven.

"What do I owe you for?" Cloud questioned.

"Not you. I was talking to Barret."

"What's he so excited about?"

"Cloud…we need to talk."

"About what?" Cloud took a seat at one of the tables.

"About that movie we were supposed to watch…is there anyway we can do it next Saturday?"

"Why?"

"I forgot that I promised Marlene that I'd play with her."

"I'm not going to that stupid Beer Night." Cloud said.

"But…how did you…"

"Do I look stupid, Tifa? You'd cancel just to get me to go hang with Barret and his friends?"

"They're your friends too. I don't see why you can't spend some time with them instead off running of by yourself. I thought we were past that."

"I'm done." Cloud get's up and heads for the exit.

"You won't do it…for me?" Tifa said sadly. Cloud stood and thought to himself for second before walking over to Tifa.

"If I do this…I get to pick which movie we get to watch." Tifa smiled widely at Cloud and hugged him.

"Thank you, Cloud! I'm sure you won't regret it! You're going to have a wonderful time.

"Whatever." Cloud walks out of the 7th heaven mentally preparing for what he was about to get himself into. Little did Cloud know, there was no preparing for the events that were about to take place on Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Just as he promised Tifa, Cloud attended Barret's weekly Beer Night. However, he was only presence physically. Cloud sat in one of the seats of the 7th Heaven just thinking about what he was going to be doing once this thing was over. Cloud wasn't interested in the ridiculous stories that were being told by his other friends.

"Hey man! What's the matter with you! Grab a cup man!" Barret yelled out in excitement. Cloud look at the other guys and realize that the alcohol was starting to kick in. Cloud got up and walked over to the bar and grabbed one of the 20 cups of beer that covered the counter. He found it really hard to believe that they really would drink all this beer in one night. It finally made sense why Tifa would complain every Sunday morning about how many cups she had to wash. Cloud took his seat and took small sips of his drink. Cloud wasn't much a drinker and with good reason. Cloud was never good with Liquor. Just one cup would send him into berserk mode and he wasn't trying to take it there again.

"Alright, guys…truth or dare!" Tseng suggested. Cloud was amused how childish they were acting. Truth or dare seemed like a child's game and he wasn't interested in participating or watch his friends participate. "Cid! You first!"

"Bring it on! Truth!" Shouted Cid. Cloud was surprise to hear him say truth for he thought he'd take on a dare. A fiery personality like his would go big or don't go at all.

"Is it true…that you…dating a guy?" Tseng asked. Everyone stared directly at Cid who did nothing was smile big before answering his question. The boys were anxious to hear his response. Even Cloud was listening in.

"There was this guy…his name was Mark…we dating in high school for like 2 weeks?"

"2 weeks? What the hell kind of dating is that?" Rufus wondering.

"Well…that was during my "experimenting stage." The entire crew, minus Cloud of coursed, laughed out loud.

"You expect us to believe one date is all you did during you're so called 'experimenting stage?'" Vincent question.

"Come on, Vinny!" Cid replied.

"I guess that answers my question." Vincent stated after finishing is glass.

Barret noticed how distant Cloud was. Barret really wanted Cloud to experience the fun like the rest of them and decided to target him next. It's be a shame if Cloud came just to sit by himself the whole time.

"Yo! Cloud! Truth or dare?" Barret asked.

"Pick someone else." Cloud said after taking another small sip of his beer.

"Come on! You didn't show up just to warm up that seat, right?" Cloud thought to himself before finally deciding to participate. Cloud wasn't sure why this exactly. Perhaps with the Liquor messing him, even though his glass was more than half full.

"Dare." Cloud stated.

"Oh man! Tough guy, huh?" Cid teased. "Give him a good one!"

"Hmmm…." Barret thought in order to find a dare for Cloud to tackle. "I dare you…too…make out with Reno." The oooh's and ahh's came roaring like an angry lion. Cloud remain silent and emotionless when in reality, he was shocked at what he heard. He was beginning what exactly has been happening at beer night.

"Hmm?" Reno wondered. "I wonder if Cloud is a good kisser. Doesn't seem like makes out often."

"You'll never know." Rufus stated. "For all we know, he's has more fun than we do on Saturday night with the way he disappears." Cloud wasn't exactly sure what Rufus meant by "fun" and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"I guess we'll find out." Reno said as he rose from his seat. He slowly walked over to Cloud expected to make out with him. However, once Rufus came close Cloud pushed him back with his right hand and gave him a threating glare. Although it looked like a normal light shove, Reno's chest was aching "Chill out, Cloud. It's only a kiss."

Cloud remained silent and he stared at the floor. It was impossible to guess what he was thinking. Reno took his place, once again, in front on Cloud. Only this time, Cloud didn't push him back. Cloud looked up at Reno. Reno gave Cloud a weak smile before closing in on his face. Reno placed his lips lightly on Cloud's. When he didn't get a response, Reno stuck out his tongue and lightly licked Cloud lips. To Reno's surprise, Cloud responded to this act and opened his mouth and joined tongues with Reno. It only took a few seconds before Cloud was fully into the kiss.

The rest of boys tried to keep quite as they watched the two make out in front of them. Unfortunately, their efforts were for nothing due to the loud screams that shortly came after the kiss got serious. Cloud pulled his face away but Reno came right back at him to continue the kiss. Cloud, once again, push him away with one hand and gave Reno a look that quickly told him that he was serious. Reno kindly backed off. "You're really not that good of a kisser, Cloud. But that's what made it fun." Reno said joyfully.

Cloud look around as the rest of the boys would laugh and shout things out like "You're one of us now! Welcome to the club! We'll teach you how to kiss!" Cloud wanted to get up and hurt them but he couldn't. He thought it was the alcohol that kept him in his seat, but in reality it was Reno's kiss.

"Leave him alone guys," Reno said. "He's new to this after all." Reno walked over to Cloud and place a hand on his shoulder. "He'll get better in know time. Now that we're dating, we'll have plenty of time to practice." Cloud look up and Reno just before pushing him hard to ground.

"What do I look like to you?" Cloud roared. Cloud decided that he had enough and stormed out of the 7th heaven.


End file.
